Daily Life of Three Loving Mothers
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Kanata is alive. A story of 3 mothers who are attracted to one another and live their lives as a loving threesome.


**Daily Life of Three Loving Mothers**

 **Pairing: Kanata x Miki x Yukari**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So, um, this came to mind since Kanata is rarely written from people. But I'm making this a wee bit different. This is an AU obviously, meaning Kanata is alive. But will Konata be a different person because of it? Depends. I just...don't know how to put it.**

 **A-anyways, so this is a story with my 3 favorite Lucky Star mothers. Enjoy~**

Kanata Izumi. A beautiful, petite, but gentle woman who is the mother of Konata Izumi. She and her daughter look pretty much alike now that Konata is in high school, except Kanata doesn't have the hair antenna. Overall, she's an attractive young woman.

Yukari Takara is another gentle young woman who is the mother of Miyuki. Though divorced, Yukari still remains the optimistic and slightly ditzy woman. From the time she met Kanata since the beginning of high school, she mistook the soft spoken woman as her daughter. She had met Konata before hand, so she never knew what Kanata looked like until she met her. But Kanata laughed it off and the two became good friends.

Miki Hiiragi is the mother of the twins and also Inori and Matsuri. Another gentle and loving woman who cares deeply for her family and is a shrine maiden. She is the last person who meets Yukari and Kanata. She is also the only one who did not mistake Kanata for her daughter, as she can see the slight difference unlike Yukari. The three women became good friends later on.

Right now, as their daughters were taking a tour downtown to a concert, the three mothers decided to spend their night at the Hiiragi household. Kanata is wearing her usual white sundress while Yukari is wearing a yellow short dress and Miki is wearing a purple short nightgown. Miki got some drinks and snacks for the three of them to share while talking and having a good time. But for some reason, Kanata is having a sudden feeling in her chest, but doesn't know what it is. It feels like her heart is beating rapidly, but maybe it's from nervousness or excitement for being with Miki and Yukari.

Miki takes notice of Kanata's expression. "Something the matter Kanata-san?"

Kanata raises her head and waves her hand. "Ah, no. I'm fine."

Yukari sips on her juice. "It's been a while since we spent time together like this. So maybe Kanata-chan feels excited?"

"Could be," Miki says.

The three women eat and talk some more until their plates are empty. Miki offers to clean the dishes while Kanata just looks up at the beautiful Hiiragi mother. Although she's in her 40's, she still has the beautiful appearance. Same goes for Yukari, though she's in her mid-thirties. The petite woman blushes as she looks down at the table. This feeling keeps on coming, but Kanata has no idea why she's feeling this way. Miki glances at the petite bluenette and hums softly as if she is figuring out what's wrong with her. Then, she closes her eyes as she turns off the sink with a smile and walks casually towards Kanata.

"Hey, Kanata-san," she says as she extends her hand. "Want to come to my room? Yukari-san can come along, too."

The pinkette beams as she jumps from her chair. "Would I~!? I'd love to!"

Kanata blushes heavily as she stares into Miki's beautiful eyes. "O-okay." She is not sure why the violet haired woman would ask something like that, but is also cutious about what they are going to do there. Taking the violet haired woman's hand, Kanata follows her upstairs along with Yukari. Once they arrive there, Miki closes the door behind her and beckons both of the women to climb on the bed. Miki joins in shortly after. Kanata is sitting on her knees with Yukari on her left and Miki on her right. She looks back and forth at both of them, confused as to why they are sitting this way.

"Ummmm...can someone please tell me what's going on?" The petite woman asks.

Miki just smiles as she gently takes her cheek to face her. "Let me explain."

As if the world is fast forwarding, Kanata can't process what's happening. She can feel Miki's lips connect with hers and Yukari gasps in surprise, cupping both hands to her mouth at this magnificent sight. Kanata cannot move a muscle as she is being kissed...by another woman. Miki is just enjoying herself, embracing the bluenette's small body, cuddling her as they continue kissing passionately. Yukari swoons from staring at this lovely scene. By the time the two pull away to get air, Kanata looks up at the beautiful Hiiragi mother.

"M-Miki-san...why did you do that?" She asks.

"You're in love, are you not~?" Miki says, caressing the bluenette's cheek.

"Wh-why would I be? I have So-kun...I can't possibly..." Kanata is cut off by Yukari kissing her eagerly. She cannot wait any longer, so she just joins in. The petite woman once again cannot move at all as she is being kissed by Yukari. Miki joins in, hugging her from behind, kissing the side of her neck and nibbling at Kanata's earlobe, making the bluenette moan softly.

Kanata doesn't know why, but this feeling has become stronger and stronger and the way those two women are touching her like that...it feels good somehow. Once Yukari pulls away, Miki has her turn on kissing the petite woman. Yukari does the honors of hugging her from behind and kissing and licking the side of Kanata's neck while Miki has the time of her life, smooching the blue haired woman. Kanata does not resist any of it and lets her two friends touch her as much as they want. It just feels too good.

Once they pull away, Miki smiles at the bluenette.

"Whether you love your husband or not, Kanata-san, you're still attracted to me and Yukari," she says. "I can always tell."

"And besides~!" Yukari jumps in. "You do know that your daughter is going out with mine, riiiiight~?" She hugs Kanata from behind.

"Y-yes, that's true but..." Kanata says.

"And my daughters are in love with each other as well," Miki says, embracing the bluenette. "Kagami and Tsukasa are going out as well as Inori and Matsuri. To be honest, I haven't had the slightest idea of being in a relationship with another woman would be like. Until now..." She kisses Kanata on the forehead.

"You sure...this would be okay...for us?" Kanata asks shyly.

"Of course," Miki says. "Why would we be doing this right now if it weren't? It's okay to be attracted to other women even though you still have your husband."

"That's right," Yukari says. "Even though I'm divorced, ever since I found out Miyuki is attracted to girls, I found myself doing the same thing"

"You're not alone, Kanata-san," The violet haired woman says softly as she cups both hands to her cheeks.

Kanata sighs with bliss as she looks into Miki's eyes with a loving expression. "Miki-san...Yukari-san..." She realizes that the violet haired woman is right, considering that both her and Yukari are gently touching her.

"May I call you 'Kana-chan', Kanata-san?" Miki asks. "Just like how Tsukasa calls your daughter like that?"

"Eh? Miki...san...I, um..." Kanata blushes heavily from the new nickname she's been given at the moment.

Yukari seems very excited at this. "That's a great idea~! Which means, you'll be now known as Miicchan~!"

Miki giggles. "Then, we shall call you 'Yu-chan'."

"Wait a minute," Kanata says. "My daughter calls my niece 'Yu-chan'. Wouldn't that be a little confusing?"

Miki just smiles. "Then how about Yuyu-chan, hmmm~?"

Yukari blushes at this. "Oh, wow! It's very embarrassing, but cute at the same time. Hehe!"

The violet haired woman nods in satisfaction. "Then it's settled. Since we all like our new nicknames, we shall call each other that from now on."

Kanata decides to try it out. "Miicchan...Yuyu-chan..."

Yukari and Miki nod as they embrace their small friend on both sides. "Right, Kana-chan~"

The petite woman smiles as she puts one hand on Miki's arm with the other on Yukari's. It may be a little difficult for her to get used to, but this is just the beginning of this loving relationship with her two best friends.


End file.
